Star Wars: Prequel to the Duology
by Master Ki-Adi-Mundi
Summary: This is before the duology and I am working on the duology but you wont understand that one unless you read this. Please review!!!
1. Chapter 1

Anakin Skywalker waited patiently inside the refugee transport that was transporting him from Naboo to Coruscant. He felt bad that Padme hadn't come. It didn't feel right without her.  
  
As the transport neared Coruscant's atmosphere, he remembered the dream he'd had. It had been scary! Palpatine had been talking to him and all of a sudden, the chancellor had yelled, 'Jedi are my enemies!!' with pure hatred that only came off the sith. Then the Chancellor had tried to kill him with lightning that came from the force users who used the dark side as their ally. That was as scary since Count Dooku had used the same kind of thing when they'd battled at the hangar in which Anakin had lost his arm.  
  
'We are entering Coruscant's atmosphere' a voice said over the comm. to break Anakin's thoughts. He was glad that he would finally e meeting his master again. He'd forgotten everything that he'd said on Tatooine because he had been so happy the last few days. He looked forward to seeing Obi-Wan and the remaining Jedi as most still remained on Geonosis and some had flown over to Kamino, where the next target was thought to be as the cloning facilities for the army of the Republic remained in Kamino.  
  
As the transport landed, Anakin peered through the window hoping to see Obi- Wan before actually meeting him but he found the person he'd least wanted to meet there at the landing platform, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.  
  
~*~  
  
Darth Sidious stood impatiently at the landing platform, where in moments; his future apprentice would come out.  
  
As he saw Anakin walking patiently down the ramp, he thought, 'I hate Jedi.' Anakin had grown taller but what was really disturbing him was that he couldn't sense the impatience, the fear, the anger or the hatred that he'd felt come off Anakin only about a few months ago. He got worried. It would be taking a huge risk to train him with the dark side while he had no emotions that led to the dark side.  
  
~*~  
  
Anakin felt nervous because after the meeting with Palpatine, he would be able to become a Jedi Knight! His trials had been scheduled for today. He walked towards the Supreme Chancellor and bowed in a traditional way which seemed to irritate Palpatine. He smirked as he bowed because he would love to see Palpatine grow angry sometime. There was a dark presence inside Palpatine that he sensed. It was almost like he was a sith.  
  
'Come with me, Anakin! We need to talk' Palpatine said in his normal voice all the while glaring lightly.  
  
'Sorry. I have to report to the Jedi Council first thing' Anakin said flatly trying desperately to end the conversation and tell the Council about the presence.  
  
The Chancellor had no choice. 'All right,' he said in a resigned voice, 'Off you go then.'  
  
'Thanks!' Anakin flashed a fake smile quickly and ran to the nearest air taxi.  
  
'Where do you want to go?' the driver asked.  
  
'Jedi Temple' Anakin muttered and the driver started the taxi.  
  
After seven minutes, Anakin reached the temple. He stepped out of the taxi and headed towards the door when he bumped into the Temple Archivist, Jocasta Nu. They both exchanged "hello" and Anakin ran inside. He used the force to boost his speed once he was inside.  
  
END OF FIRST CHAPTER!  
  
To make me continue, I must receive at least two reviews!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

'Dooku said that Darth Sidious was the Republic's leader. Could that person by any chance be Chancellor Palpatine?' Obi-Wan questioned the council members. The nine council members that were there nodded. The three other members were still on Geonosis, dead or helping out on Kamino with 40 other jedi.  
  
'Assume we can, be sure we cannot' Yoda spoke.  
  
'But it could prove to be true' Mace Windu added.  
  
'Even without the comments, I had a feeling that Chancellor Palpatine was not a good man' Ki-Adi-Mundi gave his opinion. The other nine jedi nodded in agreement.  
  
'Even if we give our opinions, they may not be true!' Adi Gallia said quickly meaning that they shouldn't have their hopes high.  
  
'I agree! Dooku will not always be telling the truth now. The dark side, he has joined' Yoda agreed.  
  
Yaddle shifted uncomfortably in his chair. 'Chancellor Palpatine is Darth Sidious!' he blurted.  
  
Kit Fisto narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 'How do you know?'  
  
Right when Yaddle was about to confess, the chamber door opened and in barged Anakin Skywalker.  
  
'What brings you here, Young Skywalker?' Yoda asked trying to teach Anakin some manners.  
  
'I found your message master' Anakin started to inform Obi-Wan and then he answered Master Yoda's question, 'what brings me here is that I found out that Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith like Dooku!'  
  
As if a light had clicked on inside his brain, Master Plo Koon confirmed, 'That chancellor bloke is Darth Sidious!!! We must stop him!'  
  
Everyone nodded but that got Anakin confused.  
  
'What?!' Anakin asked.  
  
'Oh and before I forget, I think that my padawan is ready for the trials' Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin.  
  
'Okay. I will give him the test' Master Windu said beckoning Anakin out of the Council room and leading him to a room that Anakin had never been to before.  
  
~*~  
  
'That still doesn't tell me how you knew about Palpatine!' Kit Fisto argued all the while glaring at Yaddle.  
  
Yaddle whimpered under the terrifying glare but quickly became as defiant as ever. 'Why should I let you know?'  
  
'What?!' everyone gasped at the same time. Secrets weren't allowed to be kept as said in the Jedi laws.  
  
'Expelled you shall be if you do not tell us' Yoda threatened.  
  
'Then expel me!!!' Yaddle roared and left vowing never to come back and aid the jedi ever again.  
  
~*~  
  
Palpatine gazed out at the night. His plan was working perfectly except when he'd let Anakin know that he was the Dark Lord of the Sith. He hoped Anakin would come. Without Anakin, his plan would fail.  
  
As he was about to go to sleep, there was a knock. "Oh it will be that pathetic jedi" he thought and opened the door. He had been right.  
  
'They know your true form master! That traitor, Skywalker told them!' the mystery jedi exclaimed.  
  
"Okay..maybe things aren't going EXACTLY as I planned" he thought again.  
  
'Whatever! I shall meet you and Lord Tyrannus tomorrow at the hangar bay where the solar sailor is placed' Palpatine whispered and slammed the door shut on the midget jedi.  
  
~*~  
  
'I must go back to Coruscant! Please understand me sister!' Senator Padme Amidala Skywalker argued.  
  
'I understand. You are worried about your husband, Anakin Skywalker, aren't you?' Padme's sister, Sola asked. She nodded.  
  
'All right! You may go...but only with mother and father's permission' Sola said with a resigned look.  
  
'You absolutely may not go back to Coruscant, m'lady' a familiar voice said from behind her. She wheeled around that instant and saw Captain Typho standing next to his uncle, Captain Panaka.  
  
'But-but-' Padme wanted to argue but knew it was no use.  
  
'I need to see my husband! I fear something bad may have happened to him!' Padme argued again after she'd found the courage.  
  
After about five minutes of consideration, Captain Panaka announced, 'You will be allowed, m'lady if you agree to have Captain Typho as security.'  
  
Padme nodded quickly at the rare chance she'd gotten.  
  
~*~  
  
'Anakin Skywalker, I am glad to announce that you have passed the trials to become a Jedi Knight. You may now choose your own padawan!' Mace Windu addressed the new overjoyed Jedi Knight.  
  
As Mace handed a new jedi tunic for Anakin to wear as a Jedi Knight, Anakin muttered a quick "thank you", bowed and put on his new jedi tunic with which he could call himself a Jedi Knight now instead of a Jedi Padawan.  
  
~*~  
  
Luminara Unduli banged her fist against her seat but calmed down quickly. 'Are we all in favour of Palpatine being taken out of the chancellor post?'  
  
Everyone nodded including the late jedi knight, Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu, who had just arrived.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2 OF THE PREQUEL/PROLOGUE  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

As the Royal Naboo star ship left Naboo's atmosphere, Senator Amidala looked forward to meeting her husband. She was impatient to meet him. He was a Jedi Knight now.  
  
'We have left Naboo's atmosphere, m'lady!' a royal guard informed. Then he bowed and left.  
  
~*~  
  
'We must inform the senate!' Ki-Adi-Mundi demanded.  
  
'The senate will not listen! Palpatine has them under his control already' Obi-Wan pointed out.  
  
'We shall kill if we have to!' Kit Fisto and Plo Koon seethed menacing at the same time.  
  
'Remember masters, we are keepers of peace, not soldiers!' Mace Windu said sternly. 'Anakin' he said looking towards the jedi, 'I heard that Senator Amidala was coming to Coruscant. Make sure that she reaches the council safely. May the force be with you!'  
  
'May the force be with you master!' Anakin said and left wondering why Padme had come back. He went towards the landing platform but on the way, he was met by Yaddle.  
  
'What do you want, jedi spit?' Yaddle asked gripping his lightsaber with one hand.  
  
'I need to get to the landing platform, Master Yaddle!' Anakin said calmly.  
  
'You aren't getting there!!' Yaddle answered igniting his lightsaber. 'Master will be pleased to know that I have killed the traitor.'  
  
'W-w-wait! Traitor? What do you mean traitor? And master?' Anakin asked totally confused.  
  
'Master Sidious will be pleased!' Yaddle squealed twirling his new red bladed lightsaber in his hand. 'You will pay!'  
  
Suddenly Anakin felt a jolt of electricity run through his body and fell to the floor. He looked in front of him and saw blue electricity come from Yaddle's fingers. He had been so confused up until now but he suddenly got it. Palpatine had wanted him to turn to the dark side but since he wasn't able to get Anakin, he'd gotten Yaddle.  
  
Anakin contacted Obi-Wan through the force. \\Master, I need your help!  
  
~*~  
  
\\Master, I need your help!  
  
Obi-Wan had felt it! His former padawan was in trouble! He quickly dashed out of the council room and ran to Anakin's aid.  
  
When he reached mid-way to the landing platform, he heard yelling: "Ah!!........Help!.....Die!...." from not far ahead. He steadily fastened his pace until he was running at full regular speed. As he got closer, he saw it. Yaddle was using Force Lightning on Anakin!! He ran and kicked Yaddle to break up the force of the lightning.  
  
Anakin lay on the ground breathing hard. If it had not been for Obi-Wan, he could've been killed.  
  
'Are you okay?' Obi-Wan called coming over to Anakin's side as Yaddle fled.  
  
'Yes, a little bit' Anakin said wincing at the pain he got as he moved slowly and tried to stand up.  
  
'Come on. We have to find Senator Amidala!' Obi-Wan urged as Anakin got up.  
  
~*~  
  
'There are incoming starfighters, m'lady!' the guards yelled.  
  
Padme looked out the window and saw twenty incoming Trade Federation fighters.  
  
~*~  
  
Yoda opened his eyes in the meditating chamber. Senator Amidala was in trouble.  
  
Yoda tried to meditate more when he suddenly heard blaster fire. Mace Windu came in with his lightsaber ignited. 'There are thirty droidekas in the temple!!'  
  
'Under attack the temple is? Inform the senate.we must' Yoda said smartly.  
  
'Also under attack Senator Amidala is!' Yoda added. Mace nodded.  
  
'We should tell Obi-Wan and Anakin to help the Senator in space!' he said and turned his comlink on.  
  
'Skywalker here' a voice answered through the comlink.  
  
'Anakin, you and Obi-Wan must fly the starfighters to aid Senator Amidala' Mace ended and turned the comlink off.  
  
~*~  
  
Anakin tried to keep up with Obi-Wan thinking about why Padme had even decided to get herself in trouble.  
  
'Anakin, you take that ship' Obi-Wan said pointing to the ship across, 'and I'll take this one.'  
  
He got to his ship and sat in. It was a pretty nice ship. He started the ship and flew it carefully over the hangar bay towards space where Padme needed help.  
  
~*~  
  
Padme looked sadly at the battle that was going on. She wished she had Anakin's help. They were losing badly! Two of the N-1 starfighters had gone down out of four. The good news though was that the fighters had taken out at least about 7 Trade Federation fighters with them.  
  
'Senator, we only have one fighter left!' a guard informed her. Padme saddened at the news.  
  
She was about to say "call a retreat" when she saw two Delta-7 fighters come into view and shoot down the enemies! 'Ani is here!' she whispered to herself.  
  
Suddenly a familiar voice boomed over the comm. 'Leave the battle for Coruscant immediately!'  
  
'Alright, move it royal ship! I am right behind you!' Captain Typho's voice came.  
  
~*~  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan returned to Coruscant with heavy damage on their ships.  
  
As soon as Anakin landed, he got off quickly and ran to the landing platform.  
  
Just as he exited the building to the platform, he saw Palpatine waiting as Padme came down the ramp. He quickly ignited his lightsaber and yelled, 'No, Padme NO!!'  
  
Palpatine turned around and saw Skywalker run at him with his blue saber. He quickly straightened his fingers and sent a jolt of lightning towards Anakin.  
  
Anakin saw the lightning and blocked it with his saber as he ran towards Palpatine. Just as he was about to slice Palpatine's head, he felt himself fly back.  
  
As he got up, he saw Count Dooku look at him amusedly. He wondered what was so amusing. As he got up slowly, he quietly motioned for Padme to run to the Jedi Temple.  
  
~*~  
  
Obi-Wan saw Anakin disappear towards the landing platform. He hurriedly went that way too but mid-way there, he saw Senator Amidala, R2-D2, C-3PO and Captain Typho running towards the temple. He went to help them. 'Senator Amidala, let me escort you!' he called as he saw Amidala turn and see him.  
  
'Master Kenobi, I would love to have you escort me but Anakin is duelling Count and Palpatine! Please help him!' she called back.  
  
Oh my god, he thought and ran as fast as he could.  
  
~*~  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi walked with Plo Koon and Kit Fisto to the Senate Chambers.  
  
On the way there, they met with Mon Mothma, the newest senator of the republic, who was representing Chandrilla. 'Senator Mothma, may we address the senate?' Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.  
  
'Yes, of course but the problem is that the senate is under Palpatine's control.'  
  
'We could still try!' Plo Koon said hopefully.  
  
'Master Koon, there is no try!' Kit Fisto said sternly in an imitation of Yoda's voice.  
  
~*~  
  
Mace Windu moved his lightsaber wildly. Fighting thirty droidekas were not an easy job. He slashed at one, then spun to deflect laser but the droidekas didn't get hit because of their shields.  
  
Suddenly he had an idea! He jumped to the back of all the droidekas and started slashing his way towards the front. It was working!  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Don't forget to review! I take criticism too!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Ki-Adi_Mundi stood inside the senate chambers with Plo Koon and Kit Fisto alongside. He gazed into the eyes of the senators. Most of the senators didn't seem too happy to have Jedi inside the chamber. At last, his eyes focused and rested on the Dark Lord of the Sith. He narrowed his eyes at the repel he received when he tried to search Palpatine's mind.  
  
"Senators, we have found out something extremely important." Plo Koon began.  
  
"What is it?" a bored senator snapped and yawned with made several other senators snicker.  
  
"We.have found out that there is a dark lord among the senate. And all our resources have pointed to.." Plo broke off and glared at Palpatine before snarling, "him."  
  
"Oh really, well I think we've found out something too. Haven't we, senators?" Garm Bell Iblis, the Correlian senator, smirked before looking at Bail Organa and winking.  
  
"Yeah, we certainly have, Senator Iblis!" Orn Taa Free smirked also and suddenly shot a blaster bolt at Plo Koon who instantly blocked it with his lightsaber.  
  
"I will NOT...tolerate this kind of behavior, senator." Palpatine shook his head looking at his shoes.  
  
"After all, these people are Jedi...even if they did betray us." Palpatine added as an afterthought.  
  
At the word "betray" Senator Mothma and Senator Organa exchanged nods and ran out of the chamber.  
  
"We have not betrayed the Republic! It is he who has betrayed ALL of us!" Palpatine smirked at the anger coming off the jedi master as he spoke.  
  
"After all these years of peace, you decided to betray us? Shame on you!" the Bakuran senator spat.  
  
"I repeat again that we have not betrayed the Republic!" Plo Koon spoke through gritted teeth angrily.  
  
"Right....you expect us to believe you?" a senator joked but it ticked Plo Koon off. Plo lunged at the senator, using the force to enhance his jump.  
  
"Master Jedi, I will NOT tolerate this kind of behavior!!" Palpatine ordered all the while smirking as the great jedi master gave into anger.  
  
~*~  
  
Master Yoda could sense the frustration inside his fellow master. He wished he could help but he had to meditate to try and come up with a plan to help the jedi. He sighed and went back to meditating.  
  
~*~  
  
Lord Tyrannus ignited his saber to start the duel between him and Anakin Skywalker again before he had to run off to the meeting.  
  
Anakin slowly walked towards him while he ran with his sword raised high. The swords clashed making a loud noise and he quickly went on the offensive stance forcing Anakin back with his swift and strong strokes. He slashed in every angle to try and make the boy tired until their lightsabers locked. He had the chance to cut off the other arm now! As he spun though, he bared had time to duck as a lightsaber whizzed past his hair and sizzled.  
  
While ducking, he felt a presence..a jedi's presence. "Arrgh!!!!!!" he yelled and leapt high towards the roof and escaped towards the certain hangar bay where he was to meet his master and some other dark jedi.  
  
~*~  
  
"Senator Amidala, do wait up!" Captain Typho panted. They were almost at the Jedi Temple. Just a little more was left. She sighed and stopped to wait for Typho, who was running towards her.  
  
Typho was within range of touching her when suddenly the Captain collapsed and electricity filled his outer body. She looked to the side and saw none other than the cruel face of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. She quickly bent down and begged for Typho's mercy.  
  
"Only.......if you come with me..senator."  
  
"No, don't do it m'lady! Run to the temple! Let me die! I would rather die fighting this evil than beg for mercy!"  
  
"Fighting..you didn't fight me captain!" Palpatine face showed anger as the captain took credit for something that pathetic weakling had not done.  
  
Padme ran towards the temple as Typho had declared! She had just reached the doors when she felt pain beyond imagine. Not being able to sustain it, she became unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
Three had gone in, but only two came back. Master Mundi and Master Fisto walked out of the Senate building looking grave. They had just lost another jedi, but this one wasn't just a jedi.he was a jedi master and a council member! Plo Koon had given into anger and joined the dark side. "Master Mundi...Master Fisto, we need to talk to you."  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi looked back and saw Senator Mothma and Senator Organa jogging towards them. "Yes?"  
  
"We would like you to know that we are against the Chancellor and have decided to form an alliance to help overthrow Palpatine." Mon Mothma breathed heavily.  
  
"Okay, what will you name it?" Kit Fisto started to smile at the idea of rebelling against Palpatine.  
  
"We have decided to name it Rebel Alliance but the most important part is that we want the jedi to join. So will you join?" Bail spoke and his eyes pleaded for the Jedi to join.  
  
"We shall decide at the Jedi Council." Ki-Adi-Mundi led them towards the temple.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on Anakin. We must reach the temple." Obi-Wan said as he helped Anakin up.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The two jedi raced along the halls, then the building that touched the Jedi Temple. As they entered the last building before the temple, Obi-Wan asked, "Did you feel that?"  
  
"Yes, and it seems to be coming from..........PADME!!" Anakin cried and broke into a run where he'd felt it.  
  
As they reached the place where the pain was concentrated, Obi-Wan saw Captain Typho lying on the ground in serious pain. "Where is Senator Amidala?"  
  
"T-t-they t-t-t-took h-her. S-s-something.........a-a-bout some.......kind of............" Typho broke off and passed out.  
  
"Anakin, we must go to the council for further instructions. I believe Palpatine was behind this."  
  
Anakin, knowing that even if he did argue, he wouldn't win, nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lord Kono, take this senator" Palpatine began pointing at Padme, "and go to the 'Sith Hangar', where Lord Tyrannus and Lord Laydel will be waiting.  
  
"Yes master."  
  
Lord Kono (Plo Koon) dragged the senator up to the entrance of the 'Sith Entrance' when she woke up. "Where am I?"  
  
"You..are at the 'Sith Hangar'."  
  
"What?!" she raised her eyebrows and turned so she could see the face of the creature. She was surprised when she saw the face of a Jedi Master!  
  
"What are we doing here, Master Plo Koon?"  
  
"My name.....is Lord Lop Kono!" he answered putting emphasis on 'Lord Lop Kono'.  
  
~*~  
  
Mace had destroyed about twenty droidekas when more came marching in. He frowned. This was getting harder every moment. He needed help! No, he thought, Jedi don't need help.  
  
He ran at the incoming droids but froze when suddenly two lightsabers ignited. He looked ahead and saw Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi running at the droids.  
  
The battle outcome was suddenly the opposite of what it was when only jedi battled many droidekas.  
  
Anakin slashed at a droid, then another and another as the droid numbers thinned and the number of blaster fires became less.  
  
After the droid 'invasion' of the temple ended, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Mace Windu entered the jedi council which was on the other side of the building and on the top. Upon entering, only four jedi members were waiting.  
  
"Welcome" Master Yoda greeted. Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed and remained still while Mace walked over and sat next to Yoda.  
  
"I presume you've heard that Senator Amidala has been kidnapped." Anakin brought up but got a disapproving glare from Obi-Wan as he looked at him.  
  
As Yoda was about to respond, four people entered the council chambers. Anakin recognized Ki-Adi-Mundi and Kit Fisto but didn't recognize the other two.  
  
"Welcome back Master Mundi, Master Fisto, senators." Luminara Unduli welcomed while the ones that entered, bowed. "I presume all went well."  
  
"No." Master Fisto looked down at his robes and grimaced.  
  
"Where is Master Koon?"  
  
"I'm afraid he has gone over to the dark side." Kit muttered.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Please review. 


End file.
